


ORAS+18 "Secretos con May"

by Solidius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Breasts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidius/pseuds/Solidius
Summary: Con el paso de los años, May a desarrollado un extraño deseó por su vecino. Sus sueños y deseos la consumen pero pronto tendrá la oportunidad de hacerlos realidad.





	ORAS+18 "Secretos con May"

-Brendan…- sobre la cama del entrenador, una bella castaña se encontraba complaciéndose mientras olía la esencia de su vecino en aquella habitación. Era un gusto extraño, cuando Brendan salía de viaje, May se metía dentro al cuarto de su vecino a cumplir una complicada fantasía. Aunque eran amigos desde niños, ella empezó a notar más a su amigo cuando se volvió ese joven apuesto y atlético a los 15 años. A la vista de todos, seguían siendo una encantadora pareja de amigos pero, dentro de ella, latía una enfermiza lujuria por el cuerpo de su compañero.

Ahora, ella se encontraba sobre la cama de él vistiendo la camiseta negra del joven y sus boxers sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Intoxicada por su aroma, se autocomplacía imaginado el cuerpo de su amigo cubriéndola. Su aroma era un tanto agridulce, pero estaba bien. Pasaba sus dedos sobre la tela negra de los bóxers del joven, dejando su esencia de amor sobre la ropa de su mejor amigo mientras masajeaba sus pezones con su otra mano. Era algo tan sucio y pervertido, pero no podía evitarlo. Mordiendo la almohada, la castaña repetía el nombre de su amado mientras sentía como se acercaba el climax. Estaba tan excitada que casi podía escuchar a Brendan decir su nombre, sentirlo en su nunca sujetando sus caderas mientras chocaba contra sus cuerpos de manera acalorada.

-…May…-

-Aahh, ¡Brendan!- dijo sintiendo como sus deseos se convertían en placer fruto de sus dedos tocando su sexo. May respiraba de forma agita para recuperarse desde pues de su orgasmo. Había sido una buena sección, era casi como si Brendan hubiera estado con ella en el cuarto…

-May…- bueno, en realidad lo estaba. El joven pelinegro llegó minutos antes de la “canción” final de May y estaba mirándola de manera muy intrigante ya que estaba masturbándose en su cama y usando su ropa-… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras May empezaba a temblar de miedo. Esa voz no era sus pensamientos, era Brendan “el real” parado en la puerta de su cuarto mirando el espectáculo que le entregaba la castaña. 

\--------------------------

-Así que…¿Desde cuando haces esto?- sentado en su cama, Brendan le daba la espalda a May quien estaba ocultándose bajo todas las sabanas. No podía verlo a la cara después de eso, sentía que Brendan la odiaría ahora. Ahora que sabía que era una pervertida, sus oportunidades de estar con él se acabaron. Había pasado un buen tiempo llorando y uno más largo en silencio, aun así Brendan seguía junto a ella esperando- May, no estoy molesto, solo me sorprendiste-

-¡No le digas a nadie!- gritó desde su escondite aun sin dar la cara- Por favor, solo olvídalo- aun podía escucharse mucha tristeza en sus palabras- No quiero que pienses mal de mí, solo necesitaba un poco de “desahogo”-

-¿Cómo mi ropa…en mi cama…?- mencionó Brendan de manera tajante.

-¡Bien! Tu pervertida vecina se masturba pensando en ti ¿Feliz?- gritó ella cambiando el tono de tristeza a rabia- Sé que no puedo competir con Zinnia o Lisia y esto es lo más cercano que tengo a estar contigo- Brendan rascó su mejilla escuchándola, se sorprendía bastante al oírla de esa forma y aun sintiendo su perfume erótico en el aire. Era verdad que perdió su virginidad con Zinnia pero no podía negar que May fue su primer enamoramiento desde que llegó a Hoenn. Esa joven tan linda y alegra le gusto desde la primera vez que la vio. Aunque muchas cosas cambiaron en su viaje, aun sentía algo por May…tal vez…

-May, hagamos un trató- dijo Brendan poniéndose de pie y quitándose la camisa- No le diré a nadie que entras a mi cuarto si me dejas…tocarte…- los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron de par en par al oírlo. Moviendo las sabanas, Brendan dejó las piernas de ella descubiertas y, gentilmente, empezó a masajear sus muslos-Si me dejas, no le diré a nadie-

Él sonaba nervioso al igual que ella, pero sus manos seguían masajeando esas piernas temblorosas. May sabía que Brendan ya tenía experiencia pero aun sentía la ternura en sus caricias y sabía que lo hacía por ella; era algo que la enamoraba más. Cerrando sus ojos, la castaña solo se dejó llevar por las manos del joven hasta que sintió, de manera sorpresiva, un fugaz beso cerca de su muslo.

-¡Brendan!-gritó ella saliendo de su escondite y mirando al joven abalanzándose sobre sus cadera- ¿Acaso tu…- 

-Oye- respondió él poniéndose el dedo en los labios- Solo guardaré tu secreto si me dejas terminar ¿Ok?-

-Tu y yo…¿Vamos a hacerlo?- preguntó ella sujetando la mano que tenía cerca del rostro.

-Pues, solo si tú quieres- le respondió el joven mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre ella- Tú me gustas May, desde siempre. Saber que yo te gustó también es…- antes de continuar, May se lanzó sobre él empezando a besarlo con locura.

-Sí, sí, Brendan tú me gustas mucho- decía ella en sus intervalos cuando sacaba sus labios del rostro de Brendan- Nada me haría más feliz- con algo de esfuerzo Brendan pudo detenerla lo suficiente como besarla en los labios por un segundo. Mirándose a los ojos, ambos entrenadores volvieron a besarse de forma más intensa mientras las manos de su pareja sujetaban sus últimas prendas para desnudarse completamente.

\--------------------------

Brendan mantenía su cuerpo sobre May mientras intercambiaban el beso más ardiente hasta el momento. La saliva de la castaña era tan adictiva como dulce, podía sentir el sabor de sus caramelos favoritos cuando frotaban sus lenguas; algo que divertía al joven entrenador. Separando sus labios un segundo, Brendan sintió la necesidad de besar el cuello de ella de la misma forma apasionada que sus manos sujetaron los tiernos pechos de May. Ella gimió de placer hasta que Brendan empezó a mamar su seno izquierdo mientras su mano continuaba estimulando su pezón libre con sus dedos. Era como cumplir sus fantasías, ser amada por vecino hasta la locura. Buscando venganza, ella llevó sus manos abajo atrapando el miembro del joven entre sus dedos y devolviéndole un poco de placer. Brendan tembló sintiendo como su vecina frotaba la cabeza de su pene pero no dejaba de sujetar sus pezones con sus labios.

-Por favor, hagámoslo- dijo May babeando de lujuria, deseaba ser una con él antes de su próximo orgasmo -No puede contenerme más-

-Déjame buscar un condom y podemos…-Brendan no pudo terminar cuando las piernas de May se aferraron a sus caderas con fuerza.

-Por favor, ya- dijo May abriendo sus piernas y aferrándose sus manos a los hombros de Brendan- Quiero que mi primera vez sea así…mi madre tiene píldoras, no te preocupes- dudándolo por un segundo, Brendan miró nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, la expresión de lujuria en rostro y color rosado de su húmedo sexo; no pudo contenerse por mucho más.

Encaminando su miembro a la vagina de May, Brendan sujetó la cadera de la joven y empezó a empujar lo más lento que su lujuria le permitía. Ella gimió con fuerza sintiendo como su carne se abría recibiendo a su amado. Dolía, más de lo que esperaba, pero lo deseaba tanto que podía superarlo. Mordiendo su labio inferior y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, May aguantó el dolor hasta sentir como el miembro de Brendan empujaba la entrada de su útero. Era más grande lo esperado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Brendan mirando como las lágrimas de ella surcaban sus mejillas. Temía haber sido muy brusco a pesar su esfuerzo.

-Te amo- fue lo único que le respondió ella poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios después de perder su virginidad con su amado Brendan-Me estas cuidado y te contienes para que yo lo disfrute- colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca de él, May lo atrojó para besarlo una vez más- Es por eso que te amo, Brendan- juntaron sus labios una vez más con una fuerte pasión pero con una marcada dulzura. Aunque el sexo de la joven aun temblaba por el dolor, sus caderas empezaron a unirse y separarse con lentitud. May sentía como Brendan se esforzada por no lastimarla y era algo que adoraba pero, como le pedían sus hormonas, necesitaba más de ese cuerpo.

Antes de darse cuenta, el placer había superado al dolor. May y Brendan sacudían sus caderas en frenéticos embates mientras continuaban besándose con locura. Los ojos azules de ellas parecían borrarse sintiendo un nuevo orgasmo acercándose el mismo tiempo que sentía como Brendan aceleraba su marcha. Sin palabras, ambos sabían que pasaría y solo celebraron sin despegar sus labios. En un instante de extremo calor, May sintió un golpe líquido en el fondo de su vientre antes sacudirse con el orgasmo más fuerte que podía recordar. Su útero estaba recibiendo las semillas de Brendan mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por una descomunal descarga de placer. Sonriendo, pudo dejar a su mente irse en paz. Recuperó la conciencia poco a poco aun sintiendo como Brendan terminaba de acabar dentro de ella y acariciaba su rostro.

-Eso fue…genial- dijo ella entre suspiros mientras su pareja limpiaba su rostro de las lágrimas- Te amo, Brendan- 

-Y yo a ti- le respondió él besándola en el cuello y tumbándola sobre la cama con el- De saber que me querías, me hubiera declarado cuando llegue a Hoenn- ambos rieron y entrecruzaron sus dedos con cariño. Hubo más besos, caricias, juegos de lengua y pronto notaron que no se habían separado ni un poco. Brendan volvió mover su cadera haciendo su pareja gimiera de placer y alegría antes de continuar con sus juegos de amor por todo lo que le restaba a la noche.

\-----------------------------------------

Al amanecer, Brendan dormía acurrucado entre los pechos de la castaña mientras ella sostenía su mentón sobre los cabellos del joven. Estaba despierta pero no quería moverse, deseaba que él mundo se detenga ahora que tenía a su amado entre sus brazos y no en una fantasía. Con algunos quejidos, Brendan se despertó a lo que ella le respondió con algunas caricias. El joven, su parte, le beso el cuello y el mentón antes de tomar por los labios nuevamente. Parecía que sus vidas serían más divertidas de ahora en más.

-Entonces…¿Guardaras mi secreto?- preguntó ella en un tono burlón sacándole una risa a Brendan.

-Sí, pero hay más condiciones- abrazándola con cariño y bajando sus manos hacia las nalgas de ella- Debes prometerme que me llamaras cuando quieras masturbarte- May se sintió un poco apenada pero, sonriendo, tenía la respuesta perfecta.

-Ok ¿Estas libré ahora?...- le dijo sacando la lengua antes que volvieran a esconderse bajo las sabanas.


End file.
